The Reckoning
by Pegasus
Summary: The apparently long-awaited sequel to 'Shadow of a Doubt' opens with a little family bonding going astray...


**The Reckoning **

**Chapter 1: Bonding**

**Disclaimer**: Azkaban, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and all other references to Hogwarts are very probably the property of those *delightful* people at Warner Brothers by way of the inimitable and probably very nice J K Rowling. I am not making a penny from using them as the backdrop to a story written for my own amusement and that (hopefully!) of others. So there. 

* * *

**Author's Explanation**: Anders Grimalkin is a character in a Harry Potter RPG to which I belong. I wrote my previous Anders-fic, 'Shadow of a Doubt' purely to give him solid background, and it turned into a 90,000 word story. A few people have asked me on a regular basis to write a sequel - well, here's the first chapter! As I mentioned in 'Shadow', I have taken...liberties with certain things, so before you all start crowing with delight at my 'errors', please suspend your belief before reading on. Oh - and reading 'Shadow' first is probably a darn good idea!

Look forward to initial feedback: it's that which gives me the momentum to keep going!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"What? What did I do now?" Sirius spread his hands in a universally recognised gesture of confusion. His son fixed him with what could only be called a Paddington Stare of pure irritation.

"When you suggested a little father-son bonding, Sirius, I was all for it," said Anders, emptying another bucket of water over the side of the boat. "A little boating holiday, you said. A chance for us to get to know one another. Lovely, I thought."

Sirius looked a little guilty as he finally picked up the bail and started helping Anders clear out the water in the rapidly sinking boat. "It was just a suggestion," he mumbled. "I only wanted to see what it was like if we turned down that particular river branch."

"What happened, Sirius, was that one, you lost our wands." Sirius opened his mouth to object, but Anders held up a hand to stop it. Marvelling at just how forceful his quiet son could be at times, and how much he reminded Sirius of Remus, the older man dropped his head ashamedly. "Two, you lose the map. Three - as a direct consequence, you get us utterly lost. And four, you somehow manage to cause our boat to sink. And you do all of the above in what - the space offive minutes? You amaze me."

The two men continued attempting to stay afloat in silence, Sirius occasionally opening his mouth to speak, but receiving such a furious glare from Anders that he thought the better of it every time. Eventually they managed, by way of alternately bailing and paddling to shore up on a riverbank.

"And another thing," said Anders, breaking the silence as he scrambled out of the boat. "What was wrong with, say, the Norfolk Broads? Why the Amazon Rainforest?"

"Ithought it'd beyou know. Nice. Different." He had such a look of childish shame on his face that Anders finally lowered his attack and grinned. 

"You idiot," he said, affectionately. Sirius looked up, noting the change in tone and grinned back, embarrassed. He ran a hand through his hair and began unloading their bags and tents that had somehow managed to survive the dousing they'd received. Anders, in a typical show of forethought, had waterproofed their belongings before they'd set off, he complaining vociferously, from the port.

"There is actually a genuine reason for coming here," Sirius said, a few moments later. "I'mlooking for someone. I didn't want to bring it up in case you thought I didn't want to spend time with you. Because I do." As always, whenever this topic was raised, both men became a little uncomfortable with their newly-forged kinship.

To break the mood, Anders cocked an eyebrow. "Ever thought of taking out a missing person's ad?"

"Hey, we're having fun, aren't we?" The words were casual, but the voice was hopeful. 

"Define 'fun', Sirius."

"Well, nothing SERIOUSLY catastrophic has happened, has it? We're still in one piece, we have the whole summer stretching out ahead of us, we've got each other for company - and best of all, Anders, you have yet to taste my camp stew. There's got to be some herbs and edible plants in this forest I can use"

"I can hardly wait. In the meantime, how about you justgo look for your herbs and leave me alone for five minutes? Without breaking anything. Can you do that?" He smiled at his father who disappeared into the shifting colours of the rainforest.

Anders crossed over to his pack and began to rifle through it looking for parchment and quill. He had promised his girlfriend, Melissa, that he would document the expedition, and he was going to keep that promise. He settled down in the shade of a tree and sucked on the end of the quill thoughtfully.

"Dear Melissa," he wrote. "Seems like a lifetime ago that I was saying goodbye to you. You would not BELIEVE where we ended up. Only the Amazon Rainforest. Sirius has been" 

Anders paused, trying to find the right words to describe the way Sirius had been behaving. There had not, he ultimately concluded, been one yet invented. He thought for a little longer.

"Sirius has been, wellSirius. He sank our boat, lost our wands and has threatened me with his cooking. And this is supposed to be bonding? On the other hand, it's nice to have the opportunity to get to know each other. Although I am starting to seriously doubt who exactly is the mature one here."

Anders continued for a while, describing some of the scenery and surroundings in his inimitable poetic style. By the time he was on his third roll of parchment, he decided he had better wrap up the letter.

"Sirius says we're here to search for somebody, although he won't tell me who that somebody is. I'm fairly sure he has absolutely no idea what he's doing, but with Sirius, you never quite know for sure."

"Anders!"

His father's voice came from somewhere deep in the shadows and sounded moderately anxious. "Anders, I think it would beif you were to come here"

"Just give me a minute, Sirius," he yelled back. Returning to his letter, he completed it. 

"I have to go now. I think he's caused another catastrophe. I will write again soon. Missing you more than words can say. Love, Anders."

He rolled the missive neatly and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. For the journey, both he and Sirius had chosen sensible Muggle clothing, which for him consisted of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. For Sirius, 'sensible' had been Bermuda shorts and the loudest t-shirt in the entire world. It was so loud, Anders felt the urge to put his hands over his ears frequently.

He picked up his backpack, shouldering it uncomfortably. Whatever Sirius had done this time, he wasn't going to lose any more of Anders' belongings. After some hesitation, he also grabbed his father's pack and struggled into the rainforest.

About two hundred yards in, the river disappeared entirely from view, as did a majority of the sunlight. The tiny amount which managed to filter through the forest canopy was refracted into dancing, dappled points of light that moved with the slightest breeze. It was uncannily eerie yet heart-wrenchingly beautiful at the same time.

It was then that he heard the beating sound.

Dumdumdumdum. DUMdumdumdum.

"Sirius?" He called to his father, having not heard anything for a while. "Sirius, I warn you, I'm not in the mood for another one of your practical jokes just now."

"Anders? I'm over here. Erfollow the sound of the jungle drumsand don't worry. I speak the language. I'm sure they're not going to hurt us. Fairly sure."

For the briefest moment, Anders considered shinnying up the nearest tree and just going into permanent hiding somewhere in the canopy, but this didn't sound like a joke on Sirius' part.

With great trepidation, uncertainty, and a growing sense of resignation and acceptance of his own demise, he pressed further into the forest to find out what had happened.

* * *

Anders blew, rather ineffectually, at the leaping flames that were starting to creep up around him. "I thought you spoke the language, Sirius!"

"I do! What I said, I said fluently."

Anders had to know. He closed his eyes in weary acceptance that his father had managed, yet again, to Cock Up. "What," he said, wearily, "did you say?"

"WellI MEANT to sayI MEANT to say 'I am pleased to meet you'."

"And?"

"Er.what I actually said was, 'Please to eat us'."

Despite the faint tingling in his feet that was screaming that his boots were ready to burst into flame, Anders found himself laughing hysterically. Sirius stared at his son. Anders had clearly gone mad in the face of Certain Death.

"Need a hand, gentlemen?"

The voice was soft, quiet and extremely familiar. Sirius grinned. In a tight spot? No possible way out? Flames about to eat your favourite coat away? Only one person to turn to.

"Remus!"

With a whispered spell, the flames died away. Anders was still laughing hysterically and Remus Lupin looked at him curiously.

"Friend of yours, Sirius?"

"My son, actually, Remus. Now would you mind untying the pair of us? That one was a little too close to call. I think my eyebrows are singed. Are they even? I'm not too sooty and smudged am I?"

"The flames weren't real you know, Sirius," said Lupin, his tone amused. "I couldn't resist it. My friends here - " He made an expansive gesture that took in the assembled natives - "did what I told them. We've been expecting you since your wands floated downstream." He held up the two wands, all the while casting curious glances at the giggling young man who was tied next to Sirius.

Sirius stared at his friend. "Moony playing a practical joke? The world has indeed gone strange. Anders, for God's sake, stop laughing, will you?"

Remus waved his wand rather lazily and their bonds fell away. Sirius immediately leaped down and treated his delicate friend to a huge bear hug. Lupin shoved him away, but was smiling. "How've you been, Padfoot old friend?"

"Fantastic. Anders, come here and meet one of my oldest friends. Which is to sayhe's the same age as me and everything, but he's one of my friends I've known the longest." He paused, his lips silently repeating what he'd just said. "Yeah."

Anders, who had finally settled down to the occasional snicker, clambered off the top of the pyre and moved to stand next to his father.

"Remus, this is my son, Anders Grimalkin. Anders, this is Remus Lupin."

The two men shook hands, both instantly sizing each other up in the blink of an eye and mutually deciding that they liked what they saw. Anders spoke first.

"Are you the Remus Lupin who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts a couple of years ago?" Remus sighed, theatrically and nodded. 

"I had that dubious pleasure, yes, Anders."

"I saw your name in a lot of the record and report books," said the young man. "I had the job last term. There's some interesting students at that school right now."

"That reminds me. How is Harry, Sirius?"

"Oh, he's just fine. Getting a bit dangerously comfortable with that Ginny Weasley - I can see we'll have to have that man to man chat sometime."

Both Lupin and Anders sniggered inwardly, trying to imagine the rambunctious Sirius having a chat with Harry about the birds and the bees and warmed to each other still further. Sirius narrowed his blue eyes at them suspiciously. "Something funny?"

"Not at all, Padfoot." Lupin smiled brightly. "Come on. Come inside and get something to eat and relax for a while. I hate to say this, but I don't think you're going to get many more chances to do that for a while." A more serious expression crossed the man's face and Anders felt a shiver of uncertainty down his spine.

Lupin led father and son swiftly towards what was apparently a small village, well hidden by the foliage and consisted of a number of crude huts. With a few little touches of magic, of course, Lupin's hut was almost a palace inside. 

Politely, Anders requested somewhere he could go freshen up and Lupin gladly pointed him through a door. When the boy had vanished from sight, Lupin turned to his oldest friend.

"Your SON, Sirius? I bet that came as a shock."

"Not reallyI was always aware of him. You remember Astrid? The Swedish girl Iuh, metwhen I was sixteen? Well, we did more than just talk about the weather. And young Anders was the result." He gave Lupin a brief explanation of the events that had led up to the two of them finally getting to know each other and the werewolf scowled darkly.

"I remember Edward Grey," he said, bitterly. "He was one of those who was in very close league with Voldemort. One of the sly ones." He raised his hazel eyes to the door where Anders had vanished. "He's very like you," he said, conversationally. "Only maybe a little lesswell, Sirius."

"He's a more decent, upright young man than I ever was," said Sirius, ruefully. "He's what I wanted to be, but could never be bothered to." The pride in his voice was unmistakable and Lupin laughed. Sirius accepted his friend's offer of a drink and sat down in a ridiculously comfortable armchair. A look of infinite sadness seemed to cross his face as he enjoyed the pleasant glow that settled over him. 

Lupin missed nothing.

"This is about more than bringing your son to meet me, isn't it, Sirius? What's this about? I mean, I know you knew where I was, but it's a bit of a trek for a family holiday."

"Dumbledore. He wants to get the 'old gang' back together." He quietly related the events of Harry's fourth year, the death of Cedric Diggory and the shocking events behind the re-emergence of the Dark Lord. As he spoke, Lupin's face grew darker and more ashamed.

"Voldemort was quiet last year," Sirius finished. "This cannot possibly be a good thing, though. None of our spies have been able to track down anything about himnobody knows exactly what he's up to."

Lupin got to his feet and moved across to pour himself another drink. "He's biding his time. Waiting."

"I think he's busy delivering retribution," said Sirius quietly. "It's part of the reason I got Anders out of the country. I wouldn't be surprised if part of his schedule is to wreak a little vengeance on Anders. The boy killed one of his agents, after all. And he must know by now that we're related. Harry's all right. He has people around him night and day. But Anders is vulnerable. Guess I sort of panicked."

He gave Lupin a slightly sickly smile. "I lost him once, Remus. I don't want to lose him again."

Remus knew that Sirius was still holding information back, but knew his friend well enough not to push. There was a long, embarrassed pause, during which both men blew their noses several times. In accordance with the Universal and Ineffable Law of Awkward Moments, Anders reappeared, looking a lot more relaxed than he had done.

"Did you mention food?" Sirius said hurriedly to Remus, to attempt a cover-up of the fact that he was feeling all sentimental.

"Yes, yes indeed," said Remus, hurriedly getting to his feet and disappearing through another door. Within moments the sounds of cupboards opening and closing filled the air with an oddly orchestrated symphony.

Anders sat down cautiously in one of the chairs, his eyes never once leaving Sirius.

"What are you up to?" he said finally, the suspicion in his voice overpowering the innocence of the question.

"Anders! Learn to trust me, would you?" Sirius spread his hands wide in supplication.

"The day I learn to trust you, Sirius Black, is the day that Fred and George Weasley take something seriously."

Sirius' face fell.

"You're a bitcross with me, aren't you?"

"Good grief, no, Sirius. Why should I be cross with you? You drag me halfway across a barely explored continent, alternately try to drown me and have me roasted alive, lose my wand - admittedly it's turned up, so it's not ALL tragedy - and you're wearing a shirt that looks like someone vomited on it. Would YOU trust you, Sirius? I mean, really?"

A pause.

"I"

"Would you?"

"Now you come to mention it"

"I want to go home." Anders knew he sounded petulant, even brat-like, but it was how he felt right now. 

"I know, son," said Sirius, kindly. "But there's a real reason why I dragged you all the way out here. Sit down."

Anders stared at him, still suspicious, but took a seat as requested. He folded his arms across his chest defensively and glowered at his father. "Let's have it, then."

Sirius took a deep breath. "It's do with what happened to you last year. Professor Dumbledore firmly believes that Voldemort's attentions are going to return fully to taking his revenge on Harry oncehis pressing business is out of the way."

"What pressing business?"

"The death of one of his main aides," said Sirius, looking up at Anders. "The death of Edward Grey."

"What?"

"Are you being deliberately stupid, Anders? You killed one of Voldemort's closest allies. One of his best spies. What better disguise for infiltration than faking your own death? Our own sources tell us that Grey was vital to Voldemort's plans. For a while last yearwhen he was controlling you" Sirius couldn't meet Anders' anguished gaze. "For a while, you were a liability. There was talkwell, never mind that. The problem was solved in the end. But it does seem that it's created another one."

Anders clenched and unclenched his fist. "Even in death, he haunts me," he said, slowly. "I was a fool ever to believe that ending his life would end his hold on me" He thought, miserably, of the new life he had just begun to carve for himself; a loving girlfriend, a potential new Quidditch careernow hung in the balance.

Sirius reached over and patted his son's shoulder. "So you seeI thought"

"You thought that by luring Voldemort away from Hogwarts, it'd take attention off of Harry." Anders couldn't help the sliver of jealousy that slipped into his tone. Sirius and Harry were still far closer than he and his father were, and sometimes, particularly in the dead of the night when he couldn't sleep, that was more than the young man could bear.

"You have to understand how vital it is that we keep Harry alive, Anders. He is the only person - the ONLY person ever to have come close to defeating the Dark Lord. He is, if you like, our 'ultimate weapon'. We have to keep him safe. At any cost."

"At any cost," repeated Anders, dully. "I'm expendable. I'm bait. Hey, Sirius, don't explain any further. I understand." He pushed Sirius' hand off his shoulder and got to his feet. "Don't feel bad about it, 'dad'. Because I don't. I understand how things must be. At least if I'm going to die it'll be in the sunlight."

With that, he strode out of Remus' enchanted house.

"Didn't go too well then, Padfoot?" Remus re-appeared with two tumblers of whisky, handing one to Sirius.

"Better than I thought, actually," said Sirius, staring at the spot where seconds before his son had sat. "A LOT better."  


(c) S Watkins, Feb 2003


End file.
